prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Momoka
is a supporting character in Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is also the younger sister of Haruno Haruka as well as the youngest daughter of Haruno Moe and Haruno Ibuki. Bio Appearance Momoka is a little girl with rounded turquoise eyes and short, fluffy burgundy hair framing her face with small amounts reminiscent of pigtails on top of her head. Her bangs are cut short and frame her forehead. She has a noticeable missing tooth when she smiles wide enough. Normally, she wears a white blouse beneath a yellow tank-top with a pink bow on each strap to match her layered ruffled skirt. She also wears blue leggings or cropped pants, and a pair of fuchsia and white shoes. She carries a sky blue purse with a big pink bow on it. Personality Prior to Haruka moving to the Academy, Momoka was shown to be bright and energetic. But after she left, she grew to temporarily resent her older sister and acts bitter and rude as a result of being unable to cope with her feelings of loneliness without Haruka. As she learns to overcome this she perked up and shows her a lot more support. History Before the season, Momoka used to live with her family happily until Haruka moved to live in the dorm in episode 1. She had difficulties on expressing her loneliness after Haruka left, so she kept it to herself and became a sadder person. In episode 14, Momoka and her parents visited Noble Academy to briefly spend time with her sister Haruka on Family Day, but she was quite upset and had no interest at the school. This confused her parents as prior to their arrival, she was enthusiastically bragging about her friends and was pleased to see Haruka after a long time. While her father passionately distributed dorayaki for Haruka's classmates, Momoka remained sad and continued rejecting Haruka's attention, even refusing to eat the dorayaki she had. When her sister's friends, Minami and Kirara, hoped to bond with her, she was incredibly reluctant and even hid a pouch she brought along, no matter how Kirara tried to flatter her a bit nor even when Minami offered her juice. As she accidentally knocked over the juice, Haruka was embarrassed and scolded her. As a result, Momoka felt hurt and ran off in tears. When sitting on a bench sadly, Momoka found that her pouch had gone missing and nearly cried. Pafu and Kirara arrived to comfort her, sharing how she misses her mother to empathize with Momoka. Momoka then confessed that she did feel pleased for Haruka but still worried about Haruka all the time. She wept and told Kirara she couldn't return as she had lost the gift which was a tiara specially made for Haruka. As Haruka and Minami revealed themselves to Momoka, she is overjoyed to know that Haruka had found the present at the same time when their parents arrived. But suddenly Shut and Twilight appeared out of the blue and kidnapped Momoka and their parents, and their shared dream was turned into a Dorayaki Zetsuborg. As Flora, Haruka protected the tiara after the pouch was destroyed and remarked that without Momoka and their parents, she would not be able to accomplish her dream of becoming a princess. Momoka and their parents were finally rescued by the Cures who defeated the Zetsuborg. Momoka accompanies her parents to watch Haruka perform ballet on stage at the end of the episode, and her applause made Haruka break out of the elegant nature, getting Haruka flustered in the process. In the end, Momoka and Haruka took a picture with their parents to signify their strengthened bond. Relationships *'Haruno Haruka' - Haruka is Momoka's older sister. *'Haruno Ibuki & Haruno Moe' - Her parents. Trivia * She shares her given name with Kurumi Momoka, the older sister of Kurumi Erika. Gallery Category:Minor characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure